The New Tradition
by Trins
Summary: Hermione finds herself alone on the New Year's Eve in Grimuald Place... until someone unexpected joins her in celebration. NC17 rating.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and am not making money from any of this.**

**AN: This was written for a challenge on the site Granger Enchanted. The conditions of the Challenge are at the end.**

**The New Tradition:**

The ending of the war had come and gone five years ago tomorrow. It is kind of funny being it is New Years Eve for about another three hours. It had happened, so fast that even though they had been a little prepared for the impending battle they had not been prepared enough.

Yes they may have won, but there had been so many casualties that you wonder every now and then if it was worth it in the end.

Ron and Harry were on the top of the casualties list, As well as George, Percy and Ginny Weasley, and many others from both sides.

Hermione had stood with Ron and Harry in the last moments of their lives. All three of them had shouted the killing curse and a soul banishing curse at the now late Tom Riddle, killing him for the last time.

She would never forget that in the midst of the three hugging and celebrating his death someone had come up behind her and stabbed her in the back. The blood had rushed to her head, she had not heard anything else, but before darkness overtook her she saw a big green flash and both her boys fall to the ground lifeless.

Thus being the reason she was sat in the most comfortable three seater lounge in the sitting room of Grimuald Place all alone. A bottle of fire whiskey and a bottle of rum, three shot glasses and three half glasses, one for each of her boys and one for herself.

She knew it was time to say her final goodbyes, and in one way that was exactly what she was doing. Now all she needed was a new memory for new years, one that would hopefully not haunt her for the remainder of her life.

It was a silent prayer to help her forget, one to make her time more bearable and less lonely, even if it was just for one night.

So when she saw the fire light up green and saw a good looking man floo into the house, she obviously figured her prayers had been answered by whoever listened to her needs.

When her mystery guest stood to magic away the soot that had stuck to his clothing she recognised him as Charlie Weasley, her favourite older brother of the Weasley boys.

She didn't get to spend a lot of time with him, but being that he is here now after her silent prayer, she was in one sense relieved because there was less of a chance for him to see her only as the girl who grew up with his kid brother, and more as the woman who needs a friend who won't fed her the same crap and will sit and have a drink with her instead of lecturing her about how the old, I don't like breaking rules Hermione wouldn't do this to herself.

When Charlie looked up and smiled at Hermione she knew that if she had been standing that her knees would have gone weak and started to wonder if she had always seen Charlie as a gorgeous single male or just one of the Weasley boys. Right now though all that mattered was that she convince him to stay, and help her move forward.

"Hiya Hermione,"

"Hi Charlie, how's it hanging?"

"Limp and slightly to the right," Charlie answered doing a good job at not cracking up at his own joke.

Hermione giggled at the gutter thoughts going through her head to comment on his answer, but decided to enjoy the fact that he was in a fun mood, and hoped it bode well for her own intentions.

Charlie walked closer to the lounge suite Hermione sat on and spotted the glasses on the small table.

"Are you expecting some company?"

Hermione gave him an odd look, so he nodded towards the glasses sat on the table in front of her.

Hermione looked down at the glasses and then back to Charlie with a sad smile on her face.

"No, it is a tradition I am hoping to break this year. Will you help me break it Mr Weasley?" Hermione asked with a small lift of her eye brow.

"Only if you tell me all about it sweets, and what it is exactly that you need me to do to help you break this little tradition of yours," Charlie replied curiously.

"The boy's, Harry and Ron, and I use to sit and have a drink every year for New Years and it became a tradition. Over the last few years the tradition became me drinking for the three of us; most of the people I know think I am crazy for doing it. Your opinionated what do you think."

"I'm not opinionated, I'm just always right!" Charlie said smirking

Hermione chuckled at his answer and waited for him to elaborate a little.

"And I think that you should do what ever you feel you need to, and if drinking yourself silly is the need every year then so be it, you're a grown woman. What I want to know is how I can help you break this tradition."

"Well the first thing you can do is take a seat, cause if it is up to me and you are willing to help, you wont be going anywhere anytime soon. Second you can help me finish off these."

She held up the two bottles sat on the floor next to the couch.

"I just need a really good memory for New Years rather then sitting here by myself yet again, care to help out?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Well, I don't have any other plans for tonight, and if I had, had plans, I don't think they could be as interesting as getting blind drunk with you sweets, so in short I would love to."

Charlie sat down on the couch next to Hermione and looked from the table to Hermione and back to the table.

"So many choices, but I am a gentleman, so ladies first, what shall it be rum, or fire whiskey and are we shotting it or taking it slowly with the half glasses?"

"Well I say screw going slow, let's do shots. Shall we play a game while we are drinking to make the time pass?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure, what do you want to play?"

"Ok since we are both adults, and we obviously trust each other enough, and we also don't know each other very well, how about we play a question game."

Charlie looked at her suspiciously, "What sort of question game?"

Hermione smirked at his obvious discomfort, but then again if she had ever played drinking games with his brothers she would probably be sceptical as well.

"It is quite simple, one of us asks the other a question, if we don't want to answer the question then we drink a shot."

"Ok I think I can live with that, do you want to start or shall i?" Charlie asked.

Hermione moved so she faced Charlie and folded her legs under her, she poured the first two shots that would most likely be needed later in the game and told Charlie that he could start.

"Ok first question, um what is your favourite holiday and why."

Charlie grinned at the question, glad that they had started off easy.

"Easter, because I have a huge addiction to chocolate," He answered still grinning.

"My turn, is it true that you make a list for everything before you do it?" He asked honestly curious.

Hermione laughed through her embarrassment.

"No comment, good thing I needed a drink," Hermione answered smiling as she downed the shot and refiled the glass for the next round.

"Ok what is your favourite colour?"

"Green, but don't tell anyone, they go all psycho cause of house prejudices."

Hermione made a gesture with her hands as if she just locked up her mouth and threw away the key, laughing at him or with him he wasn't sure.

"How old were you when you lost your Virginity?" Charlie asked with a slight twitch to his lips.

Hermione laughed, she had wondered when they would get to the more personal questions and hoped he didn't think she would go easy on him.

"I was sixteen."

"Who did you lose it to?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Uh, nope not happening, that is two questions dear sir, and the rules are one question at a time. I think you should have to take a shot for trying to cheat," Hermione chuckled and handed him the shot.

Charlie didn't argue about taking the shot, his eyes kept contact with hers as he tipped the shot back. He winked at her as he gave her the cup back, so she could refill it.

Hermione smirked at him, "Ok Charlie, the world wants to know, tis it boxers or briefs?"

Charlie leant forward as if his answer was a big secret and winked at her.

"Neither sweets… I go commando." He started to laugh at her expression when her jaw dropped.

"Ok now for the question you so skilfully avoided earlier, who was it, that you lost you virginity to Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "His name was Scott and he is a muggle boy who lived down the road from my parents work. I met him while I was on a coffee break at the café close by. We hit it off and started meeting there every day for lunch, one thing led to the other and no more virginity."

"Fair enough, your turn."

For the next hour they asked silly questions, they drank ten more shots between them, more for the sake of getting a drink rather then not wanting to answer the question.

They were a little tipsy now so they didn't think twice about asking more personal questions or answering them for that matter.

"What's your favourite sexual position Charlie?"

"So many to choose from," Chuckled Charlie

"I honestly can't choose, it all depends on the partner and where you are, but one thing I will say is the deeper the penetration the better it is."

"Ok best sexual fantasy?"

Charlie watched as a smile graced Hermione's lips, her eyes slowly closed and if he didn't think it was just his overactive imagination he would swear she just moaned.

"One of us is thinking about sex…." Charlie looked down to his tented pants. "Ok.., now it's two," Charlie whispered to himself.

"Um, Hermione, you were supposed to share that fantasy with me not just sit there and relive it," Charlie whined.

Hermione opened her eyes, and got up from her seat. Charlie was looking curiously at her.

She walked over to Charlie and slid into his lap slowly gauging his reaction, she leant in so her lips were right next to his ear, her warm breath making him shiver.

"First I nibble on his ear lobe, and lick the shell of it,"

"Then my hand entwines with his hair and I look deeply into his eyes and he does the same," she said following her words up with the actions, Charlie getting the hint and also following her not so silent command.

"Ok, what happens next?" Charlie enquired with a faintly husky voice.

Instead of speaking Hermione leant forward and brushed her lips against his once, and then again adding a little more pressure.

Charlie opened his mouth enough for his tongue to exit and slide against her bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. Hermione moaned and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance to dance with hers.

Charlie started to suck on Hermione's collar bone, one of his hands finding there way under her clothing, running it up her bare stomach and then slowly massaging her breast, listening to her moan her approval.

Hermione dropped her head back to give him more of her bare skin, gripping the hair on the back of his head, pushing him closer to her, small moans escaping her throat.

"Oh… Charlie," Hermione gasped.

He ran one hand up and down her thigh slowly, moving his mouth from hers, to suck on her neck, the moans escaping her turning him on further, he felt his pants getting tighter, he moaned softly as she ground her hips into his groin.

"Hermione," Charlie growled.

Hermione ran her hands up his body and started to unbutton his shirt; as his hand moved further up her thigh teasing her with the sensual movements. She ripped his shirt open, dislodging the last few buttons.

Taking one of his nipples and twisting it between her fingers, moving her head forward to take it in her mouth, licking, sucking and biting gently, being rewarded by his moans and the subtle arching of his back. Her other hand grabbing the back of his neck bringing his mouth to meet hers yet again in another passion filled kiss.

Hermione grabbed her wand from the back of her jeans. With a flick and a whispered incantation most of their clothing had disappeared, leaving Hermione in a matching green lace bra and panties set.

Charlie moaned his approval of the colour as well as what it all covered.

His hand started trailing along the silky smooth skin of her thighs up past her belly to her breasts, and began to place a trail of kisses from her mouth down to where his hands were stroking her bra, making her nipples harden in response.

He licked and kissed the valley between her breasts bringing his hands together to unclip her bra, discarding the material and bringing her hardened nipple to his mouth, scrapping over it with his teeth and sucking on it, flicking it with his tongue as Hermione's panting and moaning got louder.

Hermione grabbed a handful of his hair, and arched her back to give him more of her breast. He continued his ministrations with her breasts, each breast getting its fair turn.

He moved his lips and hands back up her body, leaving stray kisses before once again taking her mouth, moaning as she pushed her hips into his erection.

Charlie twisted both of their bodies and lay her back on the couch deepening the kiss, breaking away only due to the need to breath, Charlie started kissing and sucking his way down her body, running his hands up her legs, stopping as he got to her panties.

Hermione looked up at him, placed her hands over his and helped him remove them.

He ran his fingers along the inside of her thigh, running them over her moist folds, slowly inserting a finger, then placing his thumb at her nub, rotating it in a circular motion as she started to moan his name and writher under his touch reaching her first orgasm.

He lifted then back into a sitting position and settled her on his thighs, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, twisting the opposite nipple between his thumb and finger, then moved up to capture her mouth with his.

Hermione lifted her hips and could feel the tip of his penis at her opening, she used one hand to steady it and slid down inch by inch moaning as he was slowly filling her, and waited a minute for her to adjust to his size, both of their breaths becoming ragged, as they gasped in pleasure at the angle and depth this position gave them.

He grasped her hips as she took the initiative and started to ride him slowly in an almost torturous way causing them both to moan and whimper. When he felt her legs start to tremble he took control and stopped thrusting and helped her slide off of him. He turned her around so she was facing away from her and helped her reseat herself, his engorged cock re-entering her on her way down.

Charlie lifted her hips again, almost pulling out all the way, and then slammed back into her relishing in the screams that erupted from her mouth at the depth and friction the new position gave them.

"Fuck, Hermione… Scream for me sweets," Charlie growled into her ear before he repeated his last action over and over again until she was screaming her release.

"CHARLIE," She screamed as she came forcefully.

Hermione fell back into Charlie's body exhausted, he thrust a few more times, wrapped his arms around her tightly and bit into her shoulder growling her name as he climaxed.

Hermione entwined her fingers with Charlie's which were still wrapped tightly around her. Turned her head and regained eye contact with him, smiling at the look of bliss upon his face.

"That was amazing Charlie."

"Mmm, you sure were sweets," Charlie replied sleepily.

"What do you say we make that, a new tradition for just us?"

"I think that is the best idea you have come up with my dear," Charlie replied as he pressed his lips to hers beginning another deeply passionate kiss, with less urgency then any other kiss they had shared.

In the back ground the clock struck twelve and the New Year began.

"Happy New Year, Hermione."

"Happy New Year, Charlie."

Charlie picked up his wand with what energy he had left, summoned a blanket to keep them selves warm.

Put a few do not disturb locking charms on the room and fire place before pulling Hermione down to the side with him without breaking the connection they still had, covered them using his wand, wrapped her back up in his arms and they both fell into a very peaceful sleep.

**The end.**

New Year for Two. by GryffJr

**Challenge Summary: **

Since it's Christmas and New year's time, It's time for holiday challenge :-)

Hermione finds herself alone on the New Year's Eve in Grimuald Place... until someone unexpected joins her in celebration.

Must have: at least 2 phrases from the list: _Used ones in italic_

"Don't Want Me, Yet? Have Another Drink"

"Life Is Hard And So Am I."

"_One of us is thinking about sex...O.K., now it's two" _

"Enough about me ... what do _**you**_ think about me!"

"_I'm not opinionated, I'm just always right!"_

"Mr. Sober Here Needs A Drink,"

Rating: R or N17.

Word Count: 3000

**Categories:** None **Characters: **_Charlie Weasley_, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape.


End file.
